


I Love You More Than A Cheeseburger

by Coquelicot7



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coquelicot7/pseuds/Coquelicot7
Summary: A random night in those too short five years of happiness.





	I Love You More Than A Cheeseburger

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I apologize for the few mistakes you may find.

"Have you been there?", Morgan asks, pointing at Japan on her globe lamp.

"Yes."

"Have you been there?", she asks, pointing somewhere else.

"That's where we live, that's the United States."

She now points at Brasil. "Have you been there?"

"Yes. Try again, I've been everywhere."

"Have you been to the moon?"

Tony chuckles lightly. That is Morgan accepting the challenge. She'll really test him on everything.

_Well, I've been thrown a moon at, does that count? _"No, but I've been to space."

"How was it?"

Tony sighs at the memory. "That was... breathtaking. Literally."

Luckily she's too young to ask for deeper explanations. He'll tell her someday. Not tonight. He won't allow nightmares to creep into her head. Night times are for dreams only.

"What's your favorite place in the universe?"

Tony softens, and his hand comes brush her hair away from her face. "Here."

"My bedroom?"

"Wherever you and mommy are. What's your favorite place?"

Morgan doesn't hesitate. "Burger King."

Tony laughs again. "That's mommy's least favorite place."

"But I love her more than a cheeseburger."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How about me?"

"I love you three hundred."

"Wow." Tony kisses her forehead. "Three hundred times... more than mommy?"

"That's not a competition!" Morgan giggles.

"Anyway, I love Gerald the most."

"But _he_ loves me the most."

"I thought that wasn't a competition?", Tony says, closing the door slowly. "Night night! I love you."

"Night night!"

*

"She loves you more than a cheeseburger", Tony says as he gets undressed.

Pepper looks up at him from the bed with a smile and surprised eyebrows. "I'm above cheeseburgers? They're her favorite thing in the world."

"Second favorite now", Tony corrects.

"She gets that from her dad."

"Yeah, they're my second favorite too. Wanna know what my favorite thing to eat is?"

Pepper rolls her eyes at the poor dirty talk attempt... and spreads her legs. "How about you show me?

"Oh, I'll show you alright", Tony says as he settles on the bed in between Pepper's legs. "I'll show you heaven."

Pepper rolls her eyes again, and bites her lips at Tony's first lick of the tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this was short! I just keep having random moments popping into my head, haha.  
Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
